Nights in white saten
by Nicole Daidouji
Summary: [NO SPOILERS]Escenas de la boda de Fleur y Bill. Conversaciones, declaraciones, sentimientos, presentimientos. Parejas variadas, del canon o fuera de él. Se aceptan sugerencias.
1. Así, sin más

**Así, sin más**

Estaba acostumbrada a verle en casa de Ron, yendo y viniendo de un lado para otro, siempre ocupado. Y de pronto un día se lo encuentra ataviado con una túnica de gala, serio como sólo alguien que no sabe estar serio puede hacerlo, y se da cuenta de que realmente, todo es distinto.

Le mira desde lo alto de la escalera pero él no se da cuenta.

Sonríe más para sí misma que para él y empieza a bajar, mientras intenta tranquilizarlo.

-Fred, la corbata no es tu enemigo, solo intenta no estrangularte¿vale?-él está de espaldas, mirándose a un espejo desde donde todavía no podía verla a ella.

-¡Eso es absolutamente imposible, Hermione!-gimió con una mueca de desesperación. Se giró para mostrarle el horror de nudo que había conseguido hacer y no pudo articular palabra. Si ya, cuando ella solo estaba en cuarto, había conseguido dejar sin palabras a más de uno, aquel día estaba sencillamente espectacular. Ella solo sonrió levemente mientras terminaba de llegar al suelo y le arreglaba la corbata.

-¿Ves? No es tan difícil.-susurró satisfecha.

-Menudo tópico¿no?-dijo él con una mueca. Ella lo miró interrogante.-La chica, preciosa y arrebatadora, arreglándole la corbata al chico, que como siempre, tiene problemas con el nudo. Hay demasiadas historias como esta, Hermione-le guiñó un ojo y ella soltó una carcajada.-Solo espero que mi hermano no sea ciego.

-Tu hermano solo tiene ojos para Gabrielle, Fred, porque si no, sería capaz de presentarse a Bill diciéndole que el que quiere casarse es él.-ambos rieron.

Se miraron al espejo, satisfechos consigo mismos.

-¿George?-quiso saber ella.

-Oh, George… ha conocido a una chica… mmm… de la familia Delacour, supongo-se encogió de hombros.-A mí el acento es que me puede-ironizó.-¿Harry?

-Pues… creo que…arreglándose la corbata con Ginny-dejó caer ella levemente. Fred alzó una ceja y sonrió. Arreglándose la corbata era lo que él estaba haciendo minutos antes….no creía que lo que Ginny estuviera arreglándole a Harry fuera precisamente la corbata.-Tienen asuntos pendientes.

Fred notó un deje triste en su voz.

-¿Va todo bien?

-Las bodas, que me hacen pensar.-contestó ella con simpleza, estirándose las arrugas de la falda, casi invisibles. Él siguió sus gestos con la mirada, embelesado.

-¿En qué?

-En cosas que no deberían pensarse-murmuró Hermione. Estiró la mano y cogió un clavel para colocárselo a Fred en la solapa.-Normalmente, la flor la regala la acompañante, pero como no creo que George te regale una, toma.

-George no es mi acompañante-bromeó él-Te recuerdo que va con una chica.

-Oh,¿ eso supone que tu y yo vamos juntos?

-Lo siento, sé que soy mucho para ti, pero lo superarás-se burló. Ella hizo un mohín de disgusto.-Soy un gran bailarín.

-¿Más que Krum?-le sacó la lengua, solo para fastidiarle.

-¡Eh!-aquello le dolió, vaya que sí le dolió. No solo tenía que recordar que aquel energúmeno había sido el primero en descubrir que Hermione era una chica, sino que encima, ella tenía la poca vergüenza de recordárselo. Sintió una oleada de ira en el estómago y se acercó a ella peligrosamente-Soy más que Krum… en todo.

-Ah¿Sí?-ella arrastró las palabras ácidamente, sin dejar de sonreír, divertida por aquel inusitado ataque de celos que estaba despertando en Fred Weasly. Nunca antes ningún chico había tenido un comportamiento así con ella.

-Deberías de saber que así vestida pocos hombres son dueños de sus actos-dijo él, sin darse cuenta. Ella abrió los ojos, sobresaltada, y él continuó.-Tal vez el imbécil de mi hermano no se haya dado cuenta, o que para Harry no seas más que una amiga, pero sigues siendo una chica, y de las mejores, creo yo. Así que no te sorprendas tanto porque te haga un cumplido y me ponga celoso de un tipo que estuvo contigo toda una noche, mientras el resto del colegio nos moríamos de la envidia-ella parpadeó, mucho más sorprendida-Porque sí, Hermione, yo sí que me he dado cuenta de que eres una chica… y si no fuera por mi hermano, hace mucho tiempo que hubiéramos tenido esta conversación.

-Tu hermano no me ve como nada más que un libro charlatán-replicó ella, dulcemente.

-Mi hermano es idiota-su aliento le tocaba la cara y su nariz acariciaba sus mejillas. Se miraron a los ojos solo un segundo.-O te alejas o...-tragó saliva.

-¿O qué?-retó ella, juguetona. Hermione Granger deseaba aquel momento tanto como él, ahora lo sabía. Todo en Fred, desde que abandonó Hogwarts triunfalmente con Dolores Umbridge, era pura provocación. Las bromas en verano y Navidad, los halagos en la tienda, la amabilidad ácida, las pullas para con su hermano Ron… todo iba envuelto de un halo de ímpetu y deseo.

Ahora estaba allí, mirándola con cara de sufrimiento.

Como ella nunca creyó jamás que la miraría nadie.

El pitido en su sien le indicó que tal vez era hora de dejar de preocuparse por el mundo, como en el baile con Krum.

Y fue ella, sin más, la que cruzó la distancia que separaba sus bocas.

Fred solo suspiró, casi jadeando, cuando el contacto se rompió.

Cuanto menos, había sido un beso devastador.

-¿Ves?-le hizo ver.-Solo necesitabas un empujón.

Ella soltó una risita nerviosa. Después miró al suelo, azorada.

-Yo… no suelo hacer estas cosas… es…

-Mírame-ella alzó la vista-Hace tanto como yo que no te lo podías quitar de la cabeza¿me equivoco?-ella negó.-Entonces, no veo dónde está el problema.

-Es… extraño-replicó ella finalmente.

-¿El qué?

-Haberlo conseguido, así, sin más.

* * *

_**Notas**: hola!!! Bueno, esto es que simplemente me dio por ahí, y esto es lo que salió. Me encantan los gemelos, aunque no tengo ninguna preferencia. ¿Por qué la gente prefiere generalmente a George? Personalmente, la pareja Ron-Hermione no termina de cuadrarme. Creo que es una de esas mezclas que con el tiempo explotan, y por el bien de Harry, no va a ninguna parte. Pero la decisión no es mía. (Sobre todo porque mis anteriores fics son R-Hr jeje)_

_También quería romper un poco con la idea esa de que nadie se fija en Hermione como chica (para Harry solo es una amiga, y para Ron… eso es caso aparte), excepto Krum, pero dado que parece que no tiene mayor relevancia, no va a ninguna parte tampoco._

_Espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestros reviews!!!_


	2. El jugador y la llama

Oliver Wood observó el panorama, que se presentaba ciertamente curioso. Por un lado, decenas de pelirrojos iban de un lado a otro, hablando animadamente, casi a gritos.

Distinguió a la familia directa del novio y siguió observando.

Había un grupo de amigos ruidosos que hacían bromas pesadas y contaban chistes guarros.

Un poco más allá, una serie de remilgados franceses, veelas en su mayoría, entablaban conversación con gente diversa.

Y salpicándolo todo, aquí y allí, estaba la Orden del Fénix: Moody, Tonks, Lupin… Cuando divisó a Mcgonagall se encogió un poco, sobrecogido.

-¿Huyendo de alguien?-dijo una voz a su espalda. Se volvió. Hermione Granger saludó tenuemente con la mano y él sonrió.-¿Qué tal?

-Pues…hay mucha gente que no conozco, la verdad-reconoció. Ella asintió, observándole.

Recordaba a Oliver más bajo, menos corpulento y, desde luego, menos atractivo.

Claro, que hacía dos años que no le veía.

-¿Qué haces ahora?

-Me dedico al quidditch profesional-sentenció. Ella alzó las cejas, como si fuera obvio. Siguieron contemplando el panorama.-¿Y tú?

-Estudio-imitó su gesto y acabaron riéndose de si mismos.

Hermione se sorprendió a sí misma mirándole con curiosidad. Siempre, desde que lo conoció, Oliver le había parecido un tipo peculiar. Cuando tenía once años, era como su amor platónico. Físicamente tal vez no fuera una maravilla, pero recordaba aquella dedicación que le ponía a todo y le entusiasmaba. Deseaba alguien así para hablar de cosas interesantes.

Lo triste es que Oliver solo hablaba de quidditch… y eso a ella no le parecían cosas interesantes.

-¿Qué tal fueron los exámenes?

Ella frunció el ceño.

-No hubo

-Oh-se mordió la lengua, arrepentido. Los exámenes se habían pospuesto debido a la muerte de Dumbledore.-Lo siento, es que…

-No te preocupes. ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

Oliver se encogió de hombros.

-Es… raro-reconoció.-Supongo que para vosotros, pero… no sé. Se respira algo en el ambiente que no termina de convencerme…

-Inseguridad. Todo el mundo tiene miedo.

-¿Tú tienes miedo?-ella le miró, sorprendida.

-¿De qué?

-De lo que está pasando.

Ahora fue Hermione la que se encogió de hombros, indecisa.

-Supongo que puedo elegir, y no quiero irme a mi casa a esconderme…estoy demasiado dentro de todo esto. No puedo permitir que el miedo me venza¿sabes?

-¿Le quieres?-preguntó él de pronto. Ella dio un respingo, desprevenida. Se lo pensó, y él se dio cuenta de su poco tacto, de nuevo-Lo siento, no es asunto mío… no debí preguntar.

-No, no es eso… es que no estaba preparada para contestar, ni a ti, ni a nadie.-sonrió tenuemente. Entonces, vio pasar la cabellera pelirroja de Ginny y su sonrisa se detuvo, pensativa.

-¿Y tú¿La sigues queriendo?

Él pegó un bote, casi aterrado.

-¿Cómo….?-Hermione rompió a reír, entusiasmada, mientras él miraba a todas partes, azorado.

-Te veía mirarla, desde lejos. Esas excusas a tus amigos, ese ir y venir de una mesa a la otra, en la sala común…-le guiñó un ojo-Te vigilé durante un tiempo.

-¿Y eso?

-Cosas mías-respondió ella.-Pero no me has contestado.

-Aquello eran cosas de críos, y, por lo que he oído, ella tiene a alguien más…

-Eso es ahora, porque antes…-rodó los ojos por encima de él, apreciativamente.

-¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa?-ahora empezaba a mosquearse.

-Solo lo que suspiraba, como todas.

-¿Suspirar?-ella asintió.

-Tengo que reconocerte que durante un tiempo muchas estábamos enamoradas de ti, solo que tú solo pensabas en tu escoba y en la copa: las mujeres de tu vida. Ni ella ni yo fuimos nunca una excepción.

-¿Ni tú? A ti no te gusta el quidditch

-El quidditch no, pero los jugadores sí, por lo que se ve-Wood no supo si reírse o no, y al ver su duda ella lo alivió-Se lo he oído chismorrear a las compañeras de cuarto.-ambos rieron. Entonces, por el semblante de Oliver cruzó una sonrisa triste.

-¿Crees que pude haberlo intentado, entonces?-parecía esperanzado.

-Sí, pudiste haberlo hecho. Ginny estaba loca por ti. ¿Bailamos?


	3. La venganza es un trasto tan inútil

**La venganza es un trasto tan inútil...**

La puerta se abrió bruscamente.

Se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos, antes de resbalarse las miradas por encima uno del otro, apreciándose en la distancia. Él cruzó un par de pasos hacia adelante, resoplando.

-¿Va todo bien?-preguntó ella con curiosidad. Él se rascó la cabeza, desesperado.

-Me agobio-confesó.

-¿Por qué?-ella se acercó con cuidado, intentando no sobresaltarlo.- ¿La gente?¿La música?¿El calor?

-No, no, no sé… es todo….-se sentó en una silla, vencido. Ella se sentó a su lado. Se miraron a los ojos y ella comprendió.

-No será así, te lo prometo.-le apretó la mano-Será más íntima, más personal, más discreta…-rodó los ojos-Yo no tengo familia…

-Yo tampoco-sonrió él. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y apoyó su cabeza contra la frente de ella.

-Vamos, anda, que llegaremos los últimos.

-¿Por qué crees que se casan?-preguntó de pronto él, a medio camino de la puerta. Ella se volvió.

-¿Porque se quieren?-sugirió. Él pareció dudarlo.-¿En qué estas pensando?

-En Lily y James. Ellos también se casaron un poco así de pronto… ellos se querían.

-¿Crees que Bill y Fleur no se quieren?

-Creo que no lo han pensado bien, sólo eso.-frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca, como de disgusto. Habían pasado muchas cosas en poco tiempo y lo que desde luego no podían hacer era echar las campanas al aire así sin más. Pero, por el contrario, la mujer que estaba frente a él mantenía que lo que no podían hacer era esconderse debajo de la cama.

En concreto, él llevaba dieciocho años luchando, y éste no era momento de echarse atrás.

-¿Piensas en aquel día?-dijo su dulce voz, de pronto. Sintió que los ojos del hombre se humedecían, y esperó. Tal vez necesitara hablar con alguien de aquello, que en el fondo de su alma le seguía atormentando.

-También hacía mucho calor, y todo el mundo iba de un lado para otro. Se notaba que la gente estaba nerviosa, como ahora. Pero ahora la gente tiene más miedo, porque hay cosas que ya se han visto. Tú eres demasiado joven.

-No soy una niña

-Ya lo sé-le acarició la mejilla-No debiste haber conocido todo esto.

-He luchado contra mucha gente, por ti y por los míos, y seguiré haciéndolo. Tengo una deuda que saldar-sentenció con furia, apretando los puños.

-No digas eso, no quiero que te manches las manos.

-Todos tenemos las manos sucias, Remus. La sangre de Bellatrix no será sino una mota de polvo en medio de todo esta suciedad.

-Tú no eres así, Tonks-sonrió débilmente.

-No, pero a veces me gustaría.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No lo sabes? Ella mató la libertad de mi familia. Ella destruyó la vida de Harry. Ella asesinó los sueños de un hombre inocente…ella acabó con tus recuerdos-bajó la cabeza dejó caer una lágrima. Su voz se volvió más dura, más fuerte-Y venceré. Te juro que cuando la tenga delante, y la mande al otro mundo, verá que tanto ella como yo somos unas auténticas Black, solo que eligió la parte equivocada de la familia.

Remus Lupin atrajo a Nymphadora Tonks hacia él y la abrazó.

-Hoy no, Tonks, hoy no…

* * *

_**Notas**: Lo primero de todo, dar un millón de gracias por esos reviews que me han dejado super contenta, y espero no decepcionaros con este capítulo. Creo que Tonks siente una fuerte aversión hacia Bellatrix, por repudiar a Andrómeda, y creo que es ella la encargada de vengar a Sirius, y a su madre. Tonks tiene fuerza y voluntad, y Remus necesita ahora una razón para seguir en pie. James y Sirius han muerto, Pettigrew es un traidor y él sigue siendo un licántropo. Tonks no dejará que Remus se consuma en sus recuerdos. A ambos los unen muchas cosas._

_Hasta la próxima!!!_

_P.D: La frase del título es un verso de "Iberia Sumergida", de Héroes del Silencio._


	4. Temperamento

**Temperamento**

Se miró en el espejo, resoplando.

Ginny Weasly estaba de un humor pésimo aquella mañana.

Para empezar, como hermana del novio, estaba nerviosa. Parecía que Bill también había reparado en que era el espécimen del sexo femenino más cercano, y había decidido encerrarse en su habitación a primera hora de la mañana, preguntándole, completamente histérico, si francamente creía que él podría ser un buen marido. Ante tal sugerencia, Ginny no había hecho otra cosa más que armarse de paciencia e intentar tranquilizar a su hermano.

Sin embargo, Bill no era el único que había decidido usar a Ginny como apoyo moral previo a la ceremonia. En la media hora que le costó arreglar su peinado, la señora Weasly soltó una cantidad indecente de improperios que su hija no era capaz de recordar ni la mitad.

Además, Fleur había decidido presentarle a su única cuñada a toda su familia (que no era precisamente poca) y Ginny había tenido que ir, como un auténtico mono de feria, de lado a lado durante tres días.

Y además de todo eso, Harry.

Harry, Harry, Harry. Siempre él. En lo más alto de la pirámide alimenticia del caos de Ginny.

Paseó por la habitación, apretando los puños con ira.

¡Aquello era una boda!

Y ella solo podía desear que se acabara, o que ni siquiera se celebrara. Pero solo de pensar la que se podía preparar si eso realmente ocurría, se mareaba.

Si hubiera estado realmente concentrada, podría ver a una chica preciosa mirándose al espejo, pero estaba tan absorta en maldecir a todo el Olimpo, que no reparó en ello.

Cuando había visto el vestido que Fleur había elegido para las damas de honor (ésa era otra, que resulta que la hermanita de la francesa era la otra dama de honor, lo que la convertía en una especie de rival), había jurado que ella no se casaría nunca.

Salvo desnuda.

Sabía que no le era indiferente a más de la mitad del colegio.

Una gran cantidad de chicos se habían llevado una gran desilusión cuando empezó a salir con Michael. Sin embargo, cuando cortó con él, supo que había vuelto al mercado, a raíz de las desmesuradas miradas apreciativas que recibía por los pasillos.

Cuando se supo que estaba saliendo con Dean Thomas, se hicieron apuestas.

Todas a favor de Weasly.

La gota que colmó el vaso, fue cuando se hizo pública la relación con Harry.

Aquello convirtió a Ginny Weasly en inalcanzable.

Y ahora, Harry había decidido que el noble arte de salvar al mundo era prioritario a una relación adolescente.

Pero su reputación ya estaba hecha añicos.

¡Por todos los santos¿Cómo podía estar pensando que estar con ella debía ser más importante que salvar al mundo? Se sentía terriblemente egoísta.

Rompió a llorar frente al espejo, intentando no manchar el vestido y no deshacer su peinado.

Idiota, idiota, idiota.

Había luchado contra la obsesión por Potter durante cinco años y cuando la superó, resultó que él sí que la quería.

Y ahora…

Presa de una rabia incontenible, Ginny se sentó en la cama, llorando abiertamente.

Hermione, que solía tener razón en este tipo de cosas, aunque con ella misma no las pusiera en práctica ("Conmigo no funciona, Ginny, créeme que lo he intentado" solía decir a cada nuevo desplante de Ron), le decía que tenía que aprender a ser ella misma y dejar de ir por ahí pensando en agradar a Harry.

Maldita sean todas las mujeres de este planeta.

Empezando por Chang.

Y acabando en ella misma.

Encima, debido a la presencia de veelas en toda la casa, los hombres estaban completamente fuera de sí. Todos absortos en cabellos rubios y miradas angelicales.

Hermione y Ginny lo notaron el primer día, a pesar de que Ron lo negase.

Ginny se puso en pie, decidida a acabar con aquel sentimiento de abandono.

Las bodas eran ceremonias felices¿No? Pues ella se lo iba a pasar realmente bien.

Justo en el momento en el que abría la puerta para salir, Harry llamaba para entrar.

Se miraron a los ojos durante unas décimas de segundo.

Tal vez fuera porque ella había estado llorando y el pecho le latía desbocado y las mejillas le lucían sonrosadas, pero el caso era que Harry la encontró terriblemente provocativa. Tragó saliva y se dio cuenta de que ella le observaba detenidamente.

Al diablo la fortaleza. Al diablo la determinación. Al diablo con el mundo.

Un segundo después, la puerta volvía a cerrarse.

Con Harry dentro.

* * *

_**Notas**: Hola de nuevo!!!_

_Aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo. Personalmente creo que la boda de Bill va a dar mucho de qué hablar y pueden pasar bastantes cosas. Asímismo, no creo que la relación de Harry y Ginny termine así de pronto. Ella luchará, y seguirán juntos. O eso espero, vaya XD._

_Deja tu review y hasta la próxima!!!_


	5. Cabezas de familia

**Cabezas de familia**

-¡Demon…!-exclamó Molly Weasly mientras intentaba quitar del traje de Arthur un montón de arrugas surgidas de la nada.

-Cariño, por favor, intenta tranquilizarte…-su marido suspiró por enésima vez.

-¡¡No puedo!!-gritó ella con voz aguda.- ¿No lo entiendes?¡¡Bill va a casarse!!-blandió la túnica de su marido como si fuera una varita, apuntándolo con ella y la cara increíblemente roja.

Él solo sonrió.

-Solo es una boda…

-¡No es SOLO una boda, Arthur! Es muchas cosas-dijo bajando la voz. Puso sus manos en sus caderas, tomando aire. Arthur paseó por la habitación, pensativo.-Nuestro hijo va a casarse en no precisamente el mejor momento de la historia. Tenemos la casa abarrotada de gente que habla un idioma que no comprendemos. El resto de nuestros hijos han decidido que es un buen momento para hacer de las suyas. Charley y dragones. Percy no aparece. Fred y George… esos no tienen remedio. Ron y Harry planeando atrocidades… y Ginny, que desde que volvió de Hogwarts parece un alma en pena. ¡Hay demasiada presión en el ambiente!

-Por favor, Molly-le sujetó los brazos.-Cálmate. Ya sé que hay mucha vigilancia, y que todo el mundo está en alerta, pero intenta disfrutar. La boda de tu hijo solo será una vez. Francamente, no sé si los demás pretenden casarse alguna vez…

-¡¡Claro que sí!!-bramó la mujer, atónita-Ron y Hermione, ya lo verás. Lo sé. Y Ginny y Harry, si es que él demuestra el mismo valor para el amor que para el resto de las cosas, claro…

-¿Qué…?-él la miró asombrado, frunciendo el ceño sin comprender.

-oh, nada, nada, querido-le quitó importancia al tema con la mano, como si no se tratara de nada.

-Ahora en serio, cariño-se miraron fijamente-Relájate. La Orden está aquí. Todo está bien. Todo va a salir bien. Respira hondo y no pienses en nada más que no sean tus hijos¿vale? Eres una gran bruja y una gran mujer. Eres valiente. No debes tener miedo ahora, porque no es lo que tú quieres¿verdad?

Ella asintió. Soltó un hipido emocionado.

-Me hubiera gustado tanto que fuera en otro momento… que lo hubieran pensado bien, que fuera seguro casarse, que no tuviéramos tanta protección…

-Lo sé, Molly, lo sé…

-¿Recuerdas nuestra boda?-ella asintió.-Fue maravillosa… y ésta también lo será.

-No hemos tenido muchas bodas en estos últimos años, Arthur… se me había olvidado cómo debía de sentirse uno…

Él rió.

-Eres la madre del novio, no se te olvide. Eres alguien muy especial hoy.-le dio un beso en la frente y su mujer suspiró aliviada.

-Yo en cambio…tendré que esperar a que nuestra querida niña se haga mayor para poder acompañar a alguien al altar…

-¿Mayor¿Cómo de mayor?-inquirió Molly con curiosidad, mirando a Arthur con picardía. Él, con la mirada soñadora, dejó sus ojos perdidos en la nada y respondió vagamente.

-Muy, muy, mayor….mi pequeña nunca dejará a su padre….¿verdad?

* * *

_Buenno…creo que después de todo el esfuerzo realizado a lo largo de todos los libros, Los Weaslys se merecen algo realmente bueno. Yo no tengo muchas esperanzas positivas en la boda, creo que va a ser un auténtico banquete para los mortifagos, pero también conservo algo de optimismo._

_El matrimonio Weasly me parece interesante y un poco misterioso. Sabemos poco de ellos. ¿son mayores que los Potter?¿Cómo es su familia¿Qué ocurrió con los Prewett, los hermanos de Molly? A todo esto… ¿siguen juntos Percy y Penélope¿Cómo es Charley?_

_Creo que todas estas preguntas quedarán sin respuesta…_

_Aviso…. Aunque he leído el HP7 esta historia permanecerá libre de spoilers hasta el final, dado que las viñetas estaban planeadas antes de que el libro llegara a mis manos… lo digo por si alguien cree que algo de lo que está leyendo va a pasar de verdad._

_Deja tu review si te ha gustado!!!_


	6. Amistad

**Amistad**

-Tío, te estaba buscando-protestó Ron sentándose en el escalón más alto del porche de la Madriguera.

Harry solo resopló.

-¿Has visto a Ginny?

-¿Has visto a Hermione?

Habían hecho las preguntas tan sincronizadamente que ninguno de los dos era consciente de qué habían dicho realmente. Se echaron a reír durante una fracción de segundo, antes de quedar completamente serios y negarse a sí mismos.

-Creo que la he vuelto a cagar-sentenció Ron con poco ánimo.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Hermione me ha pillado intentando ligar con una de las primas de Fleur…-no quiso mirar a su amigo, ya que sabía que éste estaría sonriéndole con cara de "no tienes remedio".

-A mi tu hermana me evita-confesó Harry poco esperanzado.-no quiso mirar a Ron, adivinando su expresión de "normal, con esa cara que llevas".

Siguieron en silencio un poco más.

-¿Crees que algún día las entenderemos?

-¿Las bodas?

-No, las chicas.

-Ah

Silencio de nuevo.

Por delante de sus narices pasaban decenas de personas en todas direcciones.

-Mi madre está muy emocionada. Lleva toda la semana lloriqueando de un lado a otro…-el pelirrojo frunció el ceño con desdén.-solo espero que no haga lo mismo cada vez que se case uno de mis hermanos…

-Pues prepárate a cómo estará cuando te cases tú…

-¿¿¿YO???-Ron pareció aterrorizado ante la sola idea de que su madre pudiera descargar tanto cariño sobre él.-No me casaré nunca-afirmó.

-Creo que Bill opinaba lo mismo cuando tenía tu edad… eso dijo George ayer, al menos.

-Ya, pero Bill conoció a una veela. Yo no conoceré nunca a ninguna.-alzó la barbilla con superioridad.

Harry alzó una ceja, sorprendido.

-¿Y eso?

-Con Hermione tengo suficiente-hizo un vago gesto con la mano, como desechando la idea de más chicas a su alrededor.

-¿Será hoy el gran día?

-¿Qué gran día?-protestó su amigo, airado.

-ESE gran dia…-insinuó Harry señalando a Hermione con un movimiento de cejas.

-¡Ah!-Ron agachó la cabeza, indeciso.-Hoy puede ser un gran día. Aprovéchalo, Harry-dijo al ver que Ginny había hecho su aparición en el jardín.

Ambos amigos se levantaron y cuadraron sus hombros, tomando aire.

-Diez a cero a que te rechaza a la tercera palabra-susurró Harry mientras caminaban hacia ellas.

-¿A mí¡Ja!-desafió Ron en igual tono. Chocaron sus manos con disimulo y ensancharon sus sonrisas.

* * *

_Notas: Hola!!! Weeee… quería algo mucho más ligero que lo que hemos leído hasta ahora en este Fic. No sé, algo en plan pasajero. La verdad es que simplemente me aburría._

_Un día que tenga más inspiración y más energías, haré un Ron-Hermione en condiciones. Me encanta!!!! (en realidad, cualquier combinación con Hermione me encanta jejeje)._

_Quiero agradecer a Fire Girls el review que dejaron en el capítulo anterior y decirles que en cuanto me haga un hueco en mi escaso tiempo libre leeré Let it be, lo prometo. Muchas gracias!!_

_Deja review si te ha gustado!!_

_Besos, Nicole_


	7. Confianza

**Confianza**

-¿Cansada?-Hermione se sentó junto a Ginny en la antes abarrotada mesa. Ahora, solo descansaban las copas vacías y los platos sucios. Los comensales estaban bailando en el centro de la carpa instalada en el jardín, excepto Ginny, que continuaba sentada con aire pensativo.

Se encogió de hombros al mirar a su amiga y ésta se sentó.

-¿Has hablado con Harry?-preguntó Hermione de nuevo. Ginny suspiró.

-No.

Volvieron a quedar calladas, mirando al resto de la gente divertirse.

-Quiero acompañaros-dijo de pronto la pelirroja. Su amiga se volvió, confundida.- A eso que se supone que os encargó Dumbledore. Quiero acompañaros.

-Pero…

-¡Puedo ser útil, Hermione, tú lo sabes! Sé realizar perfectamente cualquier hechizo. Combatí contra los mortifagos la noche que murió Dumbledore-se palmeó las piernas con furia.-¡Puedo luchar como el que más!

-Ginny-le cogió de la mano y se la apretó con fuerza, mirándola con comprensión-Sé que puedes hacer muchas cosas, y que quieres hacerlas. Claro que eres buena con los hechizos, y sé que serías una estupenda compañía y ayuda pero…-miró hacia abajo, buscando palabras que no fueran a hacerle daño a su amiga.

-Harry no quiere

Volvieron a mirarse, derrotadas.

-Casi ni quiere que vayamos Ron y yo, y…-suspiró-Eres menor de edad, Ginny. Tu madre no lo aceptará, y es un gran riesgo. No sabemos qué va a pasar en Hogwarts este curso, y creo que es posible que tal vez necesitemos a alguien dentro, alguien que pueda contarnos lo que esté pasando… ¿no te parece?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Acercaron sus cabezas un poco más, hasta hablar en susurros.

-No puedo contarte la misión que Dumbledore le encargó a Harry, pero puedo decirte que estamos buscando algo, que no sabemos dónde está.

-¿Crees que puede estar en Hogwarts?

-Es posible. Mira.-apretó su mano con fuerza-No sé qué va a pasar este año, y mucho me equivoco o vamos a pasarlo realmente mal, todos; pero sé que Harry no se lo perdonará si algo te sucede.

-¿Y yo si le pasa algo a él?

-¡Tienes que confiar en él, Ginny! Sé que puede estar a kilómetros de distancia de ti y aún así, confiar en que vas a estar bien. Necesitas entender que solo quiere protegerte.

-¡No quiero quedarme en casa mirando como todos os vais a lo-que-sea mientras yo me quedo aquí, solo porque penséis que soy una niña!

-Nadie piensa que eres una niña-la mirada de Hermione se volvió dura y severa.-Mucho menos Harry.

La pelirroja bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

-¿Crees que…?-comenzó una pregunta, pero calló de pronto, súbitamente ruborizada.

-Mírame-su amiga le ordenaba con la voz fuerte pero suave.-Mis padres no saben de qué va todo esto, y no puedo contárselo. ¿Crees que me dejarían irme así sin más a luchar en una guerra que a ellos ni les va ni les viene?

-¡Tú eres de las más afectadas en esto!

-Ellos no lo verían así-negó ella con tristeza. Una súbita congoja le paralizó el corazón-Y aunque no les he contado que es posible que este año no vaya a Hogwarts, ellos sospechan algo.

-¿Y no te han dicho nada?

-Confían en mí, Ginny. Confían en que sabré cuidarme y protegerme. En que lo hago para proteger a alguien más, como ellos.

Una mirada de entendimiento cruzó sus rostros.

-Ahora ve a buscar a Harry y dile que sabes que estará bien, que no hará ninguna tontería y que vaya donde vaya, tú le apoyarás. Es tu apoyo el que más necesita…-sonrió.

Ginny se lanzó a los brazos de Hermione, profundamente agradecida.

A veces, basta solo una palabra para levantarnos del suelo.

Otras, simplemente nos hace falta una caricia.

* * *

_Notas: Hola!!! No sé si he dicho ya que estas escenas NO contienen spoilers de HP7, por si alguien tenía dudas jejeje. La verdad es que me parece que sabemos muy poco sobre Ginny. Menor de 7 hermanos (todos los demás son varones), no sabemos si eso le gusta o no. Tal vez este harta de ser la única chica de la familia y que su madre ejerza sobre ella ese sentimiento que tienen las madres de ser amigos de sus hijos, o tal vez está encantada porque recibe un trato como de chico y ya se sabe que los padres suelen ser más permisivos con ellos que con ellas. En relación al tema Harry, lo poco que se sabe es lo que ella misma cuenta "Hermione me dijo que saliera con otros chicos" (HP 6), pero tampoco termino de tener claro cómo encajó ella lo de Harry y Cho. Hablo por no callar, porque creo que no es lo más importante en el desarrollo de Harry Potter, pero ya sabéis que opino que lo malo que tienen los libros es que sólo sabemos cosas de Harry. ¿Y el resto¿Cómo se sienten los demás¿Qué hacen cuando no están con Harry? Desaparecen de escena…_

_Con respecto a esto, he pensado escribir otro fic siguiendo el plan de éste: escenas sueltas (escenas largas, lo más seguro), con "todo lo que no se cuenta en HP7". Será un fic puramente sobre el séptimo libro, aviso a quien no lo haya leído, para que no lo lea, e intentaré dar mi versión de todas esas pequeñas cosas que no se cuentan, pero que evidentemente suceden en el último libro. De hecho, he pensado llamarlo "Lo que nadie nos contó"… ¿Qué os parece?_

_Si te ha gustado, deja tu review. Acepto sugerencias, quejas, críticas malas y buenas y cualquier tipo de comentario._

_Besos, Nicole._


	8. Odio

_Hola!!! Este capítulo está dedicado a un gran personaje que tiene un juicio muy particular en todos los libros, y que tiene un instinto de supervivencia aún más feroz que el de los Malfoy. Creo que aún tiene mucho que decir, y que, como diría Sirius..._

_El mundo no se divide en personas buenas y mortifagos..._

* * *

**Odio**

Era extraño.

Para toda la Orden, la noticia de la boda de Bill y Fleur había sido, cuanto menos, buena. Claro que la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden valoraban la estupidez del amor por encima de otras muchas estupideces.

Tal vez, en ese caso, el estúpido fuera él.

Le resbalaban los sentimientos como si fueran gotas de lluvia. Como la lluvia que caía ahora mismo sobre su casa, y goteaba por las ventanas de aquella lúgubre vivienda.

Bajaban temblorosas por el cristal, como si le miraran con miedo, como si le temieran realmente. Él conocía esa mirada.

Durante un tiempo, deseó que todo el mundo le mirara así. De esa forma se evitaría situaciones ridículas y vergonzosas.

Pero no.

Ahora, cuando no quería que la gente lo apartara de su lado, era cuanto más solo estaba.

Le gustaba que le tuvieran miedo, sin embargo. Le daba la sensación de que era más fuerte de lo que realmente podría llegar a ser. Su nombre era temido. Su rostro, odiado.

Lo necesitaba.

Lo necesitaba fervientemente para continuar con su existencia arrastrada cual reptil, pisoteado multitud de veces por unos y otros. Menospreciado, maldecido y ridiculizado por ambos bandos.

Amigos no había tenido.

Ni falta que había hecho.

Después de todo, había sido la amistad lo que había matado a James Potter. Él, que se creía el rey.

Ja.

Amigos… ¿Para qué¿Para que te traicionaran a la mínima oportunidad¿Para que se enamorasen entre ellos y te dejaran de lado¿Para que prefirieran tus servicios como limpiabotas?

Mil y una veces había limpiado la porquería que sus "amigos" habían dejado a su paso. Unos y otros.

Había callado, guardado secretos.

Y seguiría guardándolos.

Había protegido el honor de la única persona que se merecía que lo protegieran.

Y el hacerlo lo había convertido en el objetivo número dos de sus "otros amigos"… número uno, si no contábamos al Gran Enemigo, así, con mayúsculas.

Pero eso a él le daba igual.

Por increíble que pudiera resultarle a cualquiera, su interior era un completo y absoluto mar en calma.

De noche, hasta podía oír el vaivén de las olas, el murmullo de la arena, el trinar de los pájaros.

Majaderías.

Para él la calma era un vaso de whisky, una noche lluviosa, un silencio sereno, su propia mirada en el espejo… y una vieja sonrisa saludándole desde una foto ancestral.

De cuando hizo un pacto con el demonio, si es que eso existía realmente.

Entonces, cuando la foto le miraba recordándole todo lo que había hecho, se odiaba.

Se odiaba por sentir aquella increíble paz a pesar de todo lo malo.

Se odiaba por seguir vivo.

Pero, por encima de todo, Severus Snape se odiaba por ser Severus Snape. Y no Albus Dumbledore.

Porque si fuera Albus Dumbledore, sería él quien estuviera enterrado en aquel sepulcro blando, descansando con calma, en lugar de estar en una andrajosa cabaña maldiciéndose por ser tan estúpidamente leal como para matar a la única persona que podía haber llegado a ser su amigo.

* * *

_Notas: Holas de nuevo!!!! Bueenooo, aquí tenemos mi particular visión de Snape. ¿Por qué matar a Albus Dumbledore? Pues por muchos motivos, claro. El primero, porque hizo el juramento inquebrantable con Narcissa Malfoy, por supuesto. Pero si os fijáis, parece que Snape tiene cierta prisa por que Draco no cometa ese asesinato. ¿Por qué?. O está convencido de que no va a hacerlo y quiere ahorrarse la espera o tiene órdenes directas de matarlo él mismo (el juramento era ayudar a Draco si éste no podía, pero cuando Snape llega, Draco no está dudando, solo hablar…. Claro, que muchas intenciones parece no tener XDDD). Sin embargo, hay una conversación entre Dumbledore y Snape que Hagrid oye en el bosque, de la cual deducimos que Dumbledore le está ordenando algo a Snape… algo que Snape, al parecer no comparte en gusto._

_¿Mi opinión?_

_Snape le ha contado a Dumbledore la existencia del juramento que ha hecho con Narcissa (obviamente, primero le ha contado la misión de Draco) y éste le ha pedido que sea expresamente él quien le mate. ¿Por qué? Draco es un crío, solo con 16 tiene que enfrentarse a matar a un mago superior a él por millones de veces. Bastante ha hecho que ha conseguido meter a los mortifagos en el colegio (su mérito tiene)._

_Conclusión: Dumbledore, que está al tanto de todo, se dedica a entretener a Draco, tirándole de la lengua para que le cuente lo de los ataques a Angelina (era Angelina verdad???) y Ron, y así, como Harry está presente, éste se explica todo lo que ha pasado (y de paso, se da cuenta de que llevaba razón). Solo que ahora nadie confía en Snape, porque ha matado a Dumbledore, a pesar de que sea esto lo que le pidieron. Y Draco no acaba en Azkaban por asesinato._

_Si yo fuera Snape… pedía una indemnización por daños psicológicos al ministerio de Magia._

_Porque en esas condiciones no se puede trabajar._

_Si te ha gustado... deja tu review!!_

_Besos, Nicole_


	9. Alas cortadas

**Alas Cortadas**

Arrugaba la frente una y otra vez, como un tic inevitable.

Se miraba al espejo una y otra vez, como una manía indestructible.

Paseaba de la ventana a la cama, de la cama al espejo, del espejo a la ventana y luego daba tres vueltas sobre sí misma.

¡Por Dios, era el día más importante de su vida!

Toda su familia estaba completamente al borde del colapso. Su hermana llevaba horas brincando de acá para allá, pregonando que ella iba a casarse.

Pero ella, que estaba en estado de shock, solo podía mirarse a sí misma, y pedir que alguien le contara lo que tenía que hacer.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y la señora Weasly hizo su aparición, también ella histérica, murmurando algo parecido a juramentos latinos arcaicos que hablaban sobre dioses barbudos. Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento y la cabellera pelirroja volvió a desaparecer en el pasillo.

Fleur se abalanzó sobre la puerta, abriéndola con estrépito.

-¡¡Molly!!-llamó con una voz intensa y clara, pronunciando su voz en tono suave, nada de crispado, casi como una caricia.

La aludida se volvió, sorprendida. Se quedó parada en el sitio, atónita. Jamás la había llamado Molly; siempre era "señora Weasly" y siempre de usted.

Algo muy grave debía haber pasado por la mente de la señorita Delacour.

Se acercaron con cuidado, temiendo romper la magia del momento.

-Yo… quieggo daggle las ggacias pog todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros-dijo de pronto con un acento muchísimo más inglés que el que había logrado en todo el año transcurrido en La Madriguera.

-Pero…

-Déjeme acabar, pog favog-pidió en un susurro-Sé que este no es el mejorgg momento paga una boda. Sé que tiene que aguantar a toda mi familia en casa y que se siente mal poggque cggee que no es suficiente todo lo que hace. Cggee que meggecemos más atenciones y que a veces se desvive poco por nosotros. Quiero decirle que eso no es así. Usted ha conseguido que toda mi familia quepa en esta casa, con ustedes dentro. Ha conseguido que todos sus hijos la apoyen, la valoren y la respeten por el esfuerzo que está haciendo. Ha conseguido sembrar la espeganza en un momento en el que no andamos muy sobgados de ella…-alzó la vista para mirar a su futura suegra-La admiro por ello.

-Pero….

-Sé que esto la trastorna. Tiene muchísima pggoteggsión en su casa, la Oggden y un montón de hechizos, y que necesita tganquilidad, pego… sé que lo hace pogg Bill. Y quiego que sepa que espeggo podeg cuidag de Bill tan bien como usted lo ha hecho hasta ahoga.

La señora Weasly parpadeó, emocionada.

-Fleur….yo…-bajó la vista, sin saber qué decir-No sé qué decirte… muchas gracias, niña-la miró con cariño y la abrazó.-Sé que al principio no fui justa contigo… tenía miedo de que os hubierais precipitado, de que os cortarais las alas demasiado pronto… sois jóvenes…-se secó una lágrima-James y Lily eran tan jóvenes….-Fleur la comprendió.

-Ellos fuegon felices, Molly. Hasta el final.

Ambas mujeres se sonrieron y volvieron a abrazarse en silencio.

Habían comprendido que amaban al mismo hombre, pero que era hora de aceptar las diferencias de ese amor y comenzar a compartir. Una nueva vida se abría ante ambas, y luchar del mismo lado era lo único que podían hacer para seguir adelante.

Hay muchas formas de cambiar, pero saber que se está cambiando… es la mejor manera de hacerlo.

* * *

_Notas: Buenas de nuevo. Quería escribir algo sobre Fleur y la señora Weasly. Creo que ambas se merecían un momentito de intimidad familiar previo a la boda..._

_Estoy escribiendo un Lily-James, que con un poco de suerte publicaré hoy mismo. Se llama_ "El principio del comienzo"_. Espero que os guste!!!!_

_Si te ha gustado, deja tu review!!_

_Besos, Nicole_


	10. Envidia

**Envidia**

Charley era un tipo peculiar. Ser el segundo hermano siempre es diferente. Solía pensar que Bill tenía suerte por ser el primero, ya se sabe: túnicas nuevas, libros nuevos, material nuevo… Era el mayor, era el fuerte, era el primogénito (y eso que no heredarían ninguna fortuna).

Él, en cambio, heredaba las capas, las túnicas, los libros. Era el pequeño, el que no podía jugar a cosas de mayores. Luego se convirtió en el mediano, que no podía hacer rabiar a Percy porque era pequeño, pero tampoco podía cuidar de él ni reclamar cuidados para sí mismo. Cuando creía que con un hermano pequeño era suficiente, vinieron los gemelos.

¡Por Merlín! Eran dos torbellinos que no dejaban en paz a nadie.

Charley, Charley, lloriqueaba Percy, Fred me ha pegado.

Y a mí¿qué? También yo te pegaba a ti y luego la culpa era mía…

Tras los gemelos, Ron. La chica que no llegaba. Su madre solía decir que estaba muy bien eso de tener hijos, pero que tal vez una niña no le hacía daño a nadie. A él la idea le producía repulsión. ¿Una hermana pequeña? . ¡Si ya tenía suficiente con tanto crío, como para encargarse de una niña! Son débiles, tontas y remilgadas, pensaba. Claro, que todo su contacto con el mundo femenino se reducía a las tontas de sus compañeras de casa en Hogwarts y a las hijas de la tía Muriel…

Y de pronto, como un milagro, llega Ginny.

Y la opinión de Charley empezó a cambiar sobre las chicas. Ginny le escuchaba mejor que el resto de sus hermanos, jugaba la quidditch, comía como un chico, soltaba palabrotas y pegaba más fuerte que Percy (vale, tampoco eso quería decir mucho).

Ahora, mientras se ajustaba su túnica de gala para prepararse para la boda de Bill, se daba cuenta de que había hecho poco caso a su hermano mayor. Siempre con un poco de envidia (bah, es mayor, seguro que tiene todo resuelto), y ahora se daba cuenta de que debería haber sido más atento.

-¿Estás listo?-la voz del novio lo desconcentró.

-¿Eh?.-vaciló.-Claro, claro, Bill… oye… espera un momento…-el otro se acercó.-Quiero que sepas una cosa…-se miraron fijamente-Me alegro por ti, hermano. Enhorabuena…

-Oh, vamos… ¿te vas a poner romanticón ahora?-Bill sonrió y abrazó a su hermano.-Siempre serás mi hermano pequeño favorito, Charley…

-¿En serio?-preguntó entusiasmado con la idea.

-Claro¡fuiste el primero!

* * *

_Notas: Hola!!! Ufff llevaba muchíísimo tiempo sin actualizar esto y esta mañana me he levantado pensando en Charley XD así que aquí está esta viñetita para él. Por ser el mejor primer hermanoa pequeño que Bill pudo tener... ;)_

_Espero que te haya gustado y, si lo ha hecho... deja tu review!!!_

_Nicole_


End file.
